A Piece Of My Heart
by Reiko Hanako
Summary: "Here" I said while holding out a necklace which is a half shaped heart."What's that for?" she asked. "It's a half shaped heart, I have the other half...so that you could always remember me...when you wear or look at it ,just remember that no matter where you are the other half of my heart is with you"


**A/N: So its been a while since I've written anything so I have a lot of ideas but I want to start with this story I hope you'll like it.**

**NOTE: sorry if my english is bad it's because it isn't my first language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan..if I do then Shinichi and Shiho are probably together by now.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: SHNICHI AND SHIHO IN HERE HAVE A NORMAL LIFE. AND THEY'RE REALLY 7 YEARS OLD IN THIS FIRST CHAPTER.**

(Shinichi's POV)

"Ugh! Mom stop it! I'm not a kid anymore!" I said while crossing my arms and pouting

"Oh you still are Shin-chan! You're only 7 years old" mom said while tying my shoes

"Ugh..but please don't walk me to school anymore..I can go there all by myself" then she looked up to me and said "But who will go there with you? What if something bad happens to you?"

"Mom, nothing could go wrong. I can take care of myself right dad?"dad always agrees with me and I just hope he'll agree to me on this one cause it's embarassing when your mom always walks you to school everybody would always tease me as a 'Momma's Boy' ugh...

"Yeah sure just be home early!" he said

"YES!" before mom could say anything I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of the house!

Whew. Then I saw the girl with strawberry blonde like hair getting out of the house next to mine.

"Hey!" I went towards her

She rolled her eyes and sighed "What do you want?"

"C'mon are you always gonna be like that?" I asked while we're walking to school

"Like what?" she asked

"Like we're not friends at all..I mean seriously we've known each other since we were babies" I said..

"I never said you weren't friend" My face lit up and said " So we're really friends now?"

"I never also said that you are my friend" she said looking bored

"Then what are we?" I asked then she stopped walking and faced me and she's leaning closer ..her face is so close that I could feel the warmth of her breath and she said "What do you want us to be?" I blushed then she smirked and started walking again. That little...

We walked in silence on the whole way to school. This is our first day as 1st graders and I'm really excited.

We went over to the bulletin board to see on what class we would be on. I searched my name and then I saw I'm on class 1-B.

"So what class are you in?" I asked but instead she just walked away looking annoyed..sometimes I really don't get her..then I searched her name...and oh...we're in the same class together..how exciting.

I went to the classroom and saw her seating at the back next to the windowand there's a vacant seat next to her.

I sat next to her and I heard her sigh.

"So we're in the same class together" I said starting a conversation

"Yeah..how wonderful" she said looking out the window

Then the bell rings and our teacher went in and the whole day just passed by quickly.

The final bell rings and everybody was so happy to go home. I grabbed my bag and I'm waiting for the girl next to me to pack all of her things.

"Why are you waiting for me?" she asked while she slung her bag over her shoulders then she started walking out of the classroom.

"Cause I thought you might need someone to accompany you" I said

"Well you thought wrong.." she said

I ignored her comment and I just started talking about Sherlock Holmes, she didn't say anything and we just kept on walking.

We reached our homes. I said goodbye to her and she was like "Yeah ok whatever"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A few months later...**

Me and Shiho are now actually ..kinda..friends even thought she still won't say it. We're now having some decent conversations unlike before and she actually says my name now..well not really..she's calling me by my last name. She always listen to me whenever I talk about something I like or mostly Sherlock Holmes and I listen to her too when she talks about science stuffs but when it comes to fashion ...I never listen to that..

Our class for today is over and some boys in my class inivited me to join them in playing soccer. Me and Shiho would probably be going home by now but she said she needs to do something in the library for a little while so I'm playing soccer while waiting for her.

My team kept on winning but those boys just won't give up. We're having a break and while I was drinking my water I saw Shiho walking. Oh she must be done.

"Hey Shiho!" I shouted at her..she still doesn't like it when I call her by her first name but anyways it'll really grab her attention. She looked at me looking really annoyed then I ran to her.

"Are you going home now?" I asked

"What do you think?" then I heard Kaito..he's a boy from my class..shouted "Kudo! Just one more round!"

"Watch me play?" then I saw this freaky guy in the bleachers who kept on watching must be listening to our conversation.

"No thanks. I've got other important things to do than watch you play" she said

"C'mon just one more round!" I pleaded

"Maybe next time..I better go home" she said and then she started walking away..I walked slowly back to the field ..then the freaky guy suddenly smiled and got up and started walking where Shiho went.

I got a bad feeling about this. I ran as fast as I can back tow. the field to grab my bag...but I have no weapon..

"Kaito! I need to go home now maybe tomorrow again..and may I please borrow your ball?" I asked

"What for?" I have no time for this so I just grabbed his ball and started running

"Thanks! Don't worry I'll bring it back to you tomorrow! You have another one to play with anyway" I shouted

I ran where Shiho and that freaky guy went..what if I'm too late? I ran as fast as I can then I saw that freaky guy still following Shiho. I hid besides the post..I just need a great timing to kick him with this ball.

Then Shiho suddenly turned around and shouted "Look I don't know what your problem is but quit following me!" then she suddenly looked terrified cause the guy just pulled out a knife.

I quietly walked in the middle of the quiet street and placed the ball there. As I placed the ball in the middle I walked backwards a little bit then I saw Shiho looking at me and I smirked at her then I ran and kicked the ball . Then the freaky guy turned around and said "What are you-" but before he could finish his sentence the ball hit his face...hard..he was knocked out cold.

"Oh yeah!" I shouted happily then I went over to Shiho

"You ok?" I asked

"Yeah..I'm fine..and thanks" she said "Hey that's what are friends for right?" I said and she smiled at me .. this is acutally the first time she smiled at 's really cute when she smiles..she should do it more often. I was lost with my thoughts for a moments then she suddenly said "We better call the police" "Oh yeah" I said while scratching the back of my head..

A few moments later the police arrived and they told us that the man has kidnapped a few kids so that he could use them as threat to their parents.. and of course they told our parents what happened and we're both in trouble.

" I told you going home by yourself is bad.." mom said

"Jeez...alright you've been saying that at least a thousand times" we were in the living room and my mom is giving me some..lectures.. then suddenly we heard the doorbell ring. My mom opened and the door and I saw Shiho and her mom.

"Um.. Mrs. Kudo I'm so sorry for putting Shinichi in danger..it's actually my fault, if only I've accepted his offer to stay and watch him play then we wouldn't be in that kind fof trouble. It's actually because of him that the criminal was arrested..he saved me" Shiho said.. I feel so happy all of a sudden cause she just called me by my first name and she's actually here apologizing and she's actually admitting that it's all her fault...she never do that..

"Oh Shiho-chan it's ok but let me and your mother talk for a little while" mom said..oh boy here she goes again.

Then she sat next to me..

"Um thanks again for what happened earlier" she said

"Um its fine...and you're actually admitting its your fault..wow..I never thought that Shiho Miyano would do that kind of stuff" I said

"Well...it'll never happen again" she said

The next day my mom and Shiho's mom are walking me and her to school..and of course the whole class heard about what happened yesterday and everyone kept on saying I'm a hero and Shiho mocks me about it.

(3 years later)

It's lunch time and we're eating under a tree behind the school..we don't like eating at the cafeteria cause it's too crowded and too noisy.

I was done eating my lunch and so is Shiho and we still have like 30 more minutes before our class would start again . I was bored so I started climbing up the tree , last time I climbed this tree was when I was 8 and it kinda went well but I want to try it again.

"Hey you'll fall" Shiho shouted but I ignored her so I kept on climbing the tree . Then I went over to the branch and sat at it. "Ha! I didn't fall!" then suddenly I heard a crack then the next thing I know I was on the ground and my body hurts. Then I heard Shiho laugh.

"Hey aren't you going to help me get up?" I asked..seriously..I can't get up my body hurts.

"Friends always help you to get back up whenever you fall" she said in between laughs.

"Ugh! Seriously! I can't believe you , after all we've been through!" I said then she stopped laughing and said "Hey you didn't let me finish" then she suddenly smiled "Friends always help you get back up whenever you fall but Best Friends laugh first when you fall then that's when they'll help you get back up" she said and held out her hand

"So we're best friends now?" I asked

"Sure" she smiled and I smiled at her too...

**A/N: Hate it? I hate it too..but anyways tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
